The Baby Sitters Club
'''The Baby Sitters Club '''is a business that is in ''The Baby Sitters Club ''books by Ann M. Martin. The club has had all of these people as members at one point: Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier, Stacey McGill, Dawn Schafer, Mallory Pike, Jessi Ramsey, Shannon Kilbourne, Logan Bruno and Abby Stevenson. The Baby Sitters Club was created in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. How it was created The Baby Sitters Club was created by Kristy Thomas. Kristy's single mother with four kids was having trouble finding a babysitter to look after her youngest child on an afternoon that her three oldest kids weren't available. Elizabeth was making many calls while her pizza got cold. Kristy then had one of her great ideas, possibly her greatest ever. Kristy almost choked on her pizza. Elizabeth could save time if she could call one number and reach many reliable baby sitters at once! Then parents wouldn't have to go through what Elizabeth went through at dinner, calling everyone in town. Kristy then started The Baby Sitters Club! The Beginning The Baby Sitters Club was a great idea. The club would set up meeting times : three times a week (on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays), from 5:30PM to 6:00PM, with every member present. The parents would know when the meeting times were because the club members would pass out fliers and put fliers in mail boxes. The parents would know that at those times, they could call in and set up a baby sitter for their kids. The club started off with four members : Kristy, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier, and Stacey McGill. Parents were bound to find a baby sitter because with four members, someone was bound to be free. The club members decided that they should select officers : president (to call meetings to order, to think up new business ideas, to make sure the club is running smoothly), vice president (to have an available telephone that was a private line so they wouldn't have to tie up someone else's line or get calls that weren't for The Baby Sitters Club, to have a place where they could have meetings), secretary (to keep a record of the different kids' likes and dislikes and fears and allergies and favourite foods and any other information they need to know about the kids, to keep a schedule that would have everyone's baby sitting jobs on it and outside commitments like dance classes or softball practice, to keep a record of parents' telephone numbers and addresses and how much money they charge), and treasurer (to keep the club dues in a manila envelope and make sure the treasury doesn't get too low, to give money out when it's needed to pay for items for the Kid Kits). At the first meeting, they got calls and became even more popular. Soon, the BSC needed to get more members... New Members The club needed help because they were so busy. Time to get more members! Welcome, Dawn Schafer! Dawn joined the club in Book #4 Mary Anne Saves the Day. Dawn got the position as Alternate Officer (it's like a substitute teacher or an understudy in a play, meaning if the treasurer or secretary or any other officer couldn't make it to a meeting, the Alternate Officer would do their job at the meeting). Now, the BSC is up to five members. Sadly, Stacey McGill, club treasurer, had to move in Book #13 Good-bye Stacey, Good-bye. So, while Stacey was gone in books #14 to #27, Dawn took Stacey's job as treasurer. But...the club STILL couldn't survive with just four members : Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, and Dawn. They were too busy. They needed a new member...But who? New Members The club's popularity was still growing and The Baby Sitters Club couldn't survive with just four members. So, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey joined! They were two years younger so they couldn't take nighttime baby sitting jobs. They became Junior Officers (meaning that they're younger and can't baby sit at night, only on weekends and afternoons, they don't have any duties at meetings). The club was managing to take all job offers. But... in Book #10 Logan Likes Mary Anne, the BSC got their first Associate Member, Logan Bruno, a BOY!!! (An Associate Member is a member that doesn't have time to join the club as a full time member so if a call comes in that none of the regular members can take, an Associate Member can be called to take the job.) Also, in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs, Shannon Kilbourne joined as an Associate Member! That makes six regular members (Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi) and two Associate Members (Logan and Shannon). What happens next? Hellos and Goodbyes Stacey McGill has moved back and can be a part of the BSC again! Stacey goes back to being treasurer and Dawn goes back to being Alternate Officer when Stacey comes back in Book #28 Welcome Back, Stacey!. Now, the club has seven regular members (Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Stacey, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi) and two Associate Members (Logan and Shannon). In Book #67 Dawn's Big Move, Dawn gets homesick for her family in California and moves back for six months. Mallory gets Mononucleosis in Book #69 Get Well Soon, Mallory and has to quit the club temporarily. Mallory gets better sometime before Book #80 Mallory Pike, No. 1 Fan. Stacey begins to think her friends are babyish in Book #70 Stacey and the Cheerleaders. In Book #83 Stacey vs. the BSC, Stacey thinks that her new 'friends' in the popular crowd are cooler than the BSC and quits the club. Stacey later rejoins the club when she figures out her real friends are in the club in Book #87 Stacey and the Bad Girls. Dawn comes back in Book #81 Kristy and Mr. Mom, but then leaves permanently in Book #88 Farewell, Dawn. The BSC can't survive without Dawn. What will they do?! Welcome to the BSC Abby Stevenson joins the club in Book #90 Welcome to the BSC, Abby. Abby replaces Dawn as Alternate Officer. The club soon breaks up and only a few remain. Tools There are some tools that the BSC uses at meetings and on baby sitting jobs. Here are a few: *The Notebook *The Record Book *Kid Kits *Dues (Treasury) Meetings There are quite a few things the BSC members do at meetings. Here are a few: *Talk about gossip (boys, celebrities, school, classmates, and such) *Talk about business (advertising, new activities, and such) *Come up with ideas (mostly Kristy) *Make gum wrapper chains (Mallory and Jessi) *Talk about club problems (someone quitting the club, the treasury getting low, someone wanting to get new items for their Kid Kit, and such) *Talk about new clients or clients in general (child fears, new problems with kids, and such) *Talk about funny baby sitting jobs (reflect about baby sitting jobs) *Answer the telephone (set up baby sitting jobs) *Laugh and tell jokes and goof around (Kristy tries to keep it to a minimum but even ''she ''finds herself laughing sometimes and can't help it) *Pay dues (on Mondays) Category:Baby-sitting clubs